La neige c'est bien
by Winchester Sisters
Summary: Destiel!HighSchool AU. La rencontre inattendue entre deux adolescents que tout oppose, durant une classe de neige plus mouvementé que prévue! Un chapitre sera consacré au Sabriel :)
1. Un voyage inatendu

**A/N** : Bonjour et merci de lire notre fanfiction! C'est le premier chapitre d'une fic qui devrait en faire une dizaine.

Dean a 15 ans et Sam en a 11. Le destiel sera beaucoup plus présent dans les chapitres à venir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review bonne ou mauvaise ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un voyage inattendu**

Dean préparait sa valise avec une moue boudeuse.

Son petit « grand » frère Sammy le regardait d'un air goguenard.

« Alors, hâte d'aller te geler à la montagne ? N'oublie pas ton pyjama nounours ! » Sam se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Ferme là, Samantha. Moi au moins je serai pas bronzé comme une orange qui a pourri au soleil, déclara l'aîné

-Ne me fait pas croire que t'es pas déçu de ne pas venir, Dean. Je vois bien que t'es jaloux! renchérit le cadet

-Retourne rassembler tes crèmes de beauté Sam, faudrait pas que tu reviennes rouge cramoisi à cause d'un coup de soleil...

-T'es au courant que les coups de soleil s'attrapent aussi en montagne à cause de la réflexion du soleil sur la ne-

-Vas faire ton intello ailleurs, fit Dean avec exaspération. »

Dean fourra quelques pulls dans son sac et dans un élan de flemmardise, il se vautra sur son lit. Il soupira, se passant la main sur le visage en se remémorant les derniers jours qui avaient été décisifs pour le choix de la destination de son voyage .

Il devait avouer que son attitude, et les remarques déplacées qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire depuis son arrivée dans son nouveau lycée, avaient beaucoup influencé l'avis des professeurs. Finalement, au lieu d'aller à la plage avec toute sa classe et quelques autres membres du collège/lycée, il avait été décidé qu'il partirait au ski avec les élèves masculins du club d'astronomie.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : « Masculins ». On l'avait prévenu qu'à cause de son comportement envers la gente féminine, il partirait dans un voyage essentiellement constitué de garçons.

Il entendit des pas lourds dans les escaliers, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Surpris, Dean sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber de son lit.

« Papa?

-J'ai été appelé pour le boulot, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner prendre le bus cet après-midi. » L'aîné ne répondit rien et hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux, je peux demander à un collège de vous emmener...

-Nan, c'est bon. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de Sammy et de moi-même. Ça ira..

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fils. Je pouvais pas faire autrement. La prochaine fois peut être? Proposa son père.

-T'inquiète papa... »

John lui fit une brève accolade avant de quitter la pièce.

« ...Je suis habitué maintenant. » souffla l'adolescent avant de retomber lourdement sur son lit

Après un repas léger préparé par l'aîné, Sam retourna dans sa chambre tout excité à l'idée de son futur voyage, laissant Dean seul devant la télévision. Comme à son habitude, il regardait avec véhémence sa série favorite, que le plus jeune considérait comme ''totalement stupide et destinée au ménagères de cinquante ans qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leurs vies.'' Le temps passa plus vite que prévu, et Dean, étant toujours scotché à l'écran, n'entendit pas l'heure du départ sonner.

« Dean ! Cria Sam en manquant de se ramasser dans les escaliers, On va être en retard ! »

Il avait été convenu que les élèves devaient se retrouver devant l'établissement pour prendre leurs bus respectifs. Cependant, les Winchesters, habitant loin du lycée, devaient prendre un premier bus avant d'atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

« Oh, Sammy, laisse-moi finir cet épisode ! Le docteur Grey est sur le point d'avouer son amour au docteur Shepperd !

-Doctor Sexy peut attendre ! Grogna son petit frère en s'activant. Aller viens ! Dit-il en le traînant de toutes ses forces.

Les deux frères commencèrent à se bagarrer et finirent leur combat au sol. Ils étaient débraillés et avaient les cheveux en bataille. Sam exprima avec rage son mécontentement : « Eh ben bravo, on est encore plus en retard à cause de tes enfantillages ! »

Dean se renfrogna et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer sa valise et son petit panier repas.

En cherchant son téléphone dans sa table de nuit, il tomba sur une vielle photo de famille. Il la regarda avec un peu de mélancolie avant de la fourrer vivement dans sa sacoche.

« Dean qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'impatienta le plus jeune

-J'arrive ! »

Ils sortirent à la hâte, traînant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt, ils découvrirent avec effroi leur bus partant au loin. Les deux frères essayèrent de le rattraper en vain, et le cadet s'écria essoufflé :

« Deaan, j'te l'avais dit, t'aurais dû accepter l'offre de papa !

\- Je voulais pas l'embêter avec ça... rétorqua Dean. » Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et repartirent vivement vers l'établissement.

Soudain, l'aîné s'arrêta brusquement et commença à faire demi-tour en grognant sous le regard ébahis de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Dean ! C'est tout droit qu'il faut aller !

-Ma taaarte ! Cria-t-il avec désespoir.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié mon panier repas sur la table de la cuisine bordel ! Et tu sais ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Ma tarte !

-Tu vas quand même pas faire demi-tour pour UNE TARTE !

-Mais-

\- Ferme-la ! » S'énerva son frère en le tirant par la manche pour le remettre sur la bonne route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent totalement essoufflés à l'établissement. Avant de rentrer dans leurs bus respectifs, ils se prirent rapidement dans les bras.

« Passe de bonnes vacances Sammy ! » dit l'ainé en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, au grand dam de ce dernier. Avant de se diriger vers son bus, il regarda avec une bienveillance cachée son petit frère : il avait rejoint son groupe d'amis et semblait joyeux. L'adolescent soupira et monta dans son bus.

« Bordel », marmonna Dean en trébuchant. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Malheureusement pour lui, un regard, le fixait à présent.

Il détourna sa tête du regard pesant de l'individu et chercha une place. A son grand désespoir, le seul siège libre, dut à son retard, était à côté de cet étrange personne.

Il s'assit près du jeune garçon dont les cheveux étaient tellement ébouriffés que Dean se demandait s'il n'était pas passé dans une machine à laver avec le cycle essorage. Le bus démarra et quelques occupants se mirent à chanter avec entrain. 

_Chauffeur, si tu es champion,_

 _Appui-e, appui-e,_

 _Chauffeur, si tu es champion,_

 _Appuie sur le champignon._

Dean soupira, sortit son téléphone et son casque de son sac, pour écouter du Metallica . Mais son portable lui annonça qu'il n'avait plus de batterie….

« Bordel » s'écria-t-il 

_Appuie, oui, oui, oui,_

 _Appuie, non, non, non,_

 _Appuie sur le champignon._

Ce voyage allait être long, pensa-t-il.


	2. La tarte maléfique

**A/N** : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à _ **Kathexia-Castiel156**_ , _**ForeverFullofLight**_ et à _**Rimeko**_ pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions '^'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Tarte maléfique**

"Désoler de te réveiller gamin, tes camarades sont partis depuis dix bonnes minutes, grommela un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, portant une casquette.

\- gnnnnnnnn" répondit le jeune garçon à moitié endormi.

* * *

* FLASHBACK*

Après 2 bonnes heures de souffrance auditive, le portable de Dean s'était enfin rechargé. Il mit alors son casque, musique à fond.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Dean mimait le solo de guitare à la perfection, empiétant légèrement sur l'espace personnel de son camarade.

" Tu peux baisser la musique ? demanda timidement son voisin.

\- QUOI ? cria Dean

\- La musique

\- Ah pardon " s'excusa le châtain d'un regard sceptique.

Il remit son casque audio et n'adressa plus la parole à son voisin durant le reste du voyage….jusqu'au moment critique où il manqua de lui vomir dessus.

" Hey mec ça va ?

Le brun, en signe de réponse, lui jeta un regard désespéré.

-Okaaaaaay " dit Dean en s'éloignant progressivement du garçon, d'une manière pas très discrète, plaquant son casque audio sur ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme se sentit somnoler avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* FIN DU FLASHBACK*

* * *

Dean se leva avec difficulté et sortit du bus. Il ne restait plus que sa valise dans le coffre du véhicule : il la tira avec force, mais dès que le poids du bagage fut soulevé, celui-ci s'ouvrit à cause de la défaillance de la fermeture. Toutes ses affaires se renversèrent par terre, et personne ne vint à son secours.

-Bordel ! S'écria –t-il en plaquant sa main sur son front.

Il entassa rapidement ses vêtements et tenta tant bien que mal de tenir sa valise fermée entre ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers un professeur qui le regardait d'un air exaspéré. L'adulte lui demanda son nom et lui indiqua le chemin vers sa chambre.

Devant la porte, il soupira et entra : huit lits ainsi que quatre armoires composaient la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit qui portait son nom et s'étala, épuisé. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un autre adolescent qui se dirigeait à présent vers lui.

"Hey, tu devrais ranger tes affaires avant que le surveillant n'arrive ! Lui conseilla-t-il.

-Hmm."

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme reste planté devant son lit, alors il se redressa en s'étirant avec nonchalance.

"Au fait, moi c'est Chuck, Dit l'adolescent en lui tendant la main.

-Dean" répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Son interlocuteur portait une chemise trop longue pour lui et était aussi bien coiffé que son camarade de bus, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

"Je retourne à mon bazar" déclara Chuck tout en se dirigeant vers son lit qui était en face de celui de Dean.

Dean se mit alors à ranger ses affaires : il ouvrit l'armoire qui lui était allouée, à lui ainsi qu'à un autre adolescent qui portait le nom de Castiel. A sa grande surprise, tout était bien rangé du côté de son camarade. Il entreprit de sortir ses vêtements pour les fourrer dans l'armoire.

"Castiel... qui porte un nom comme ça ?" marmonna-t-il.

Tout à coup, il découvrit avec effroi que son pyjama à rayures avait été remplacé par le fameux pyjama en forme d'ours.

"Samanthaaa, grogna Dean.

-Qui est cette Samantha ? Demanda Chuck en s'approchant du lit.

-C'est mon frère" soupira le Winchester.

Chuck le fixa d'un air étonné avant d'étouffer un rire en retournant vers son lit.

Après avoir fini d'entasser toutes ses affaires, Dean se recula et admira le contraste présent entre son compartiment et celui de son voisin : d'un côté, des chemises de couleur unies et des cravates étaient soigneusement pliées, et de l'autre côté, des boules de vêtements non identifiés servaient de mur pour cacher l'odieux pyjama.

Soudain, il remarqua quelques objets qui attirèrent son attention. Le châtain s'avança et se pencha pour en prendre un : apparemment, il s'agissait de livres qui traitaient de la magnifique existence des abeilles. Ce Castiel devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bizarre pensa-t-il.

Un surveillant arriva pour les prévenir que le repas du soir était prêt, et qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle à manger se situant en bas. Chuck et lui descendirent les escaliers, et Dean en profita pour regarder un peu les alentours. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'un crâne de chamois ornait le haut de leur porte.

"J'ai entendu dire que c'était un rite chez certains peuples païens... C'est censé protéger de quelques forces démoniaques, déclara Chuck en prenant une voix grave.

-Ah mais bien sûr !" Ricana-t-il.

Ils atteignirent la salle à manger sans trop de difficultés, guidés par leur odorat. Avant de rentrer, Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, sans prendre le temps d'observer la beauté du paysage enneigé.

"On va rejoindre les autres, ils sont déjà tous assis là-bas, les morfales" dit Chuck en entrainant Dean vers la table.

Le petit groupe se retourna à leur arrivée, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Dean, nouveau visage pour l'ensemble des garçons.

"Vous avez de la chance, on voulait manger, mais Castiel ici présent tenait absolument à vous attendre avant de commencer le repas, grommela un garçon aux cheveux assez longs.

-Cela aurait été impoli de commencer sans eux !" Se justifia ce dernier.

Dean l'observait à présent : c'était donc lui, Castiel, le même garçon amateur d'abeilles qui avait failli lui vomir dessus dans le bus.

Ils s'installèrent à table, une atmosphère de gêne dans l'air.

"Alors, tu te présentes à nous? " Demanda un jeune homme plus grand que les autres.

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore touché à leur nourriture, à part le garçon aux cheveux longs.

"Heu, j'm'appelle Dean Winchester, et je suis verseau, j'aime les couchés de soleil et-

-Wowo, je voulais juste ton nom, pas ta biographie ! Enchanté Dean-je-suis-verseau-et-j'aime-les-couchés-de-soleil, je suis Balthazar, mais tout le monde m'appelle "Balty", déclara-t-il.

-Moi c'est Ash, baragouina le jeune la bouche pleine.

-Benny ! s'écria un garçon à l'autre bout de la tablée, et lui c'est Kevin" précisa-t-il en montrant du doigt un garçon totalement absorbé par sa lecture.

"Castiel" murmura le brun en face de lui presque timidement, tout en le fixant intensément.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, remarquant surement qu'ils commençaient à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

"Heum, je suis Gordon" grogna le garçon à sa gauche.

Apres leurs courtes présentations, ils entamèrent enfin leur repas, une gêne flottant toujours autour d'eux depuis l'arrivée de Dean.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, une tarte aux pommes, Dean remarqua que Castiel n'avait pas touché à la pâtisserie, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

"Tu ne manges pas ta tarte ?" le questionna l'adolescent.

En guise de réponse, Le brun fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"Tu la veux ? proposa-t-il.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ?! s'exclama un Dean tout étonné.

-Pourquoi mentirai-je ?" s'interrogea Castiel déboussolé.

Le brun lui tendit la tarte, recevant un sourire gratifiant du Winchester.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, les jeunes garçons intégrant petit à petit le nouveau venu.

"Bon, les gars, le couvre-feu est dans deux heures, vous êtes libres d'ici là, mais interdit de sortir de l'établissement, compris ? annonça un surveillant.

-Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, sauf Castiel qui penchait la tête sur le coté, en signe d'incompréhension.

-Quel feu doit on couvrir Dean ? demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude

-Maais non ! Le surveillant disait juste jusqu'à quelle heure on a le droit de circuler librement, répondit le châtain exaspéré.

-Ah. Merci de m'avoir expliqué."

* * *

La plupart remontèrent dans leur chambre pour jouer à des jeux de société.

"Elle est où la télé ? questionna Dean, c'est bientôt l'heure de la rediffusion de Dr Sexy !

-Ben, il n'y a pas de télé !" Répondit Kevin en sortant le nez de son livre.

Seul Gordon réagit au nom de la série, il se mit à rire à se tordre le ventre.

"Dr Sexy haha, mais c'est pour les vieilles femmes ! se moqua-t-il.

-Ferme la, Gordon !" répliqua Benny, exaspéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les autres avaient commencé une partie de Monopoly, Dean, encore vexé par la remarque de Gordon, s'était mis en retrait. Castiel le remarqua rapidement et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu sais Dean, je pense qu'il plaisantait... dit-il en tentant de le rassurer.

-Sans blague !" répondit Dean d'une voix ironique.

Le brun sembla se vexer, il fit une moue boudeuse en baissant la tête, qui ne manqua pas au regard attentif du Winchester.

"Heu...Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, _Cass_ ! Tu sais, j'ai souvent un caractère un peu pourri... tenta de se justifier l'adolescent.

-Tu ne penses pas être un peu rude avec toi-même ?" remarqua-t-il tout en s'asseyant près du châtain.

Son interlocuteur ne répondant rien, il reprit la parole.

" _Cass_ ?

-Si ce surnom ne te plait pas, je peux t'appeler Castiel ! s'excusa Dean en rougissant.

-Non, j'aime bien... Tu es la première personne à me donner un surnom" déclara-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire timide.

"Les garçons, il est dix heures passées, vous devez aller vous coucher." Annonça le surveillant

Tous lui obéirent et s'avancèrent vers leurs armoires respectives pour se changer.

Soudain, Dean se rappela avec horreur la farce de son petit frère

Il n'avait comme seul pyjama un kigurumi* d'ours. Il se changea a la vitesse de l'éclair et fila sous ses couverture.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de se changer, Ash éteignit la lumière

"Bonne nuit les gars!" S'exclama t il

Tous lui répondirent et ils s'endormirent assez rapidement. Tous sauf deux garçons.

"Cass, tu dors? Questionna Dean.

-Non Dean. répondit le brun

-T'as sommeil ? Demanda le châtain

-Non Dean.

"Bon ben tu veux qu'on discute?" Proposa Dean

Il hocha la tête mais le Winchester ne le voyant pas s'inquiéta:

"Cass?

-Quoi Dean?

-On discute ? murmura une nouvelle fois l'adolescent .

-D'accord" acquiesça Castiel.

Le châtain ne reprenant pas la parole, il déclara avec un sourire espiègle :

"Au fait, il est joli ton pyjama !

-Bordel! Grogna Dean.

* * *

*petit pyjama japonais servant de déguisement, celui que Dean porte est à peu près comme celui ci : **_.ca/products/rilakkuma-kigurumi-onesie?variant=906755241_**


	3. L'objet du mal

**A/N: ** Bonjour à tous. On a halluciné quand on a vu le nombre de follow ! Donc on tenait à remercier tous les lecteurs que se soient ceux qui laissent des reviews ou pas ;)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions!

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Objet du mal**

 _And now you find yourself in '82_

 _The disco hot-spots hold no charm for you_

 _You can't concern yourself with bigger things_

 _You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

La majorité des garçons grognèrent au son du réveil matinal. Seul Ash se leva avec enthousiasme, augmentant le volume et dansant en plein milieu de la chambre. Puis, remarquant que personne ne sortait de son lit, il commença à chanter le refrain d'une voix forte.

 _« Heat of the moment_

 _Heat of the moment_

 _The heat of the moment shone in your eyes »_ cria-t-il en s'approchant des différents garçons et en leur hurlant dans les oreilles.

« Taaaaais toi Ash ! Tu te ridiculises tous seul... grommela Balthazar, d'une voix endormie, encore blottit sous ses couvertures.

Ce dernier repris de plus belle, d'un ton encore plus élevé :

 _« Heat of the moment-_

-MAIS FERME LA ! » aboya Dean, en lui envoyant son oreiller en pleine figure.

« C'est pas sympa les gars !» Protesta le blond, éteignant la musique.

Alors qu'ils sortaient péniblement de leurs lits, le surveillant passa les prévenir que le petit déjeuner était prêt, ils n'avaient donc pas le temps de se changer, et durent descendre en pyjama.

« Ben bravo Ash ! » Rouspéta Kevin, recevant un regard désolé de la part de ce dernier.

« Dis donc Deana, il est joli ton pyjama ! » siffla Gordon, d'une voix sarcastique.

Dean avait complètement oublié qu'il portait _l'objet du mal :_ son pyjama une pièce à la teinte beige accompagné d'un petite capuche à oreille d'ours le plaça dans une gêne inconfortable. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur, rougissant de honte.

En l'observant de face, le jeune brocardeur découvrant le petit ventre d'ourson dessiné sur le vêtement se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Ahahahah , mais où t'as acheté cet horreur !? Plaisanta Gordon.

-Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ! » Déclara Castiel en s'approchant, défendant son nouvel ami.

Dean plaqua sa capuche sur son visage, rougissant de plus belle après la remarque du brun.

« Eh ben les mecs, vous avez l'air épuisé!» Fit remarquer Chuck, en changeant le sujet de la conversation.

Effectivement ils portaient des cernes bien visible, faisant ressortir leurs yeux. Cela était du à la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer à discuter.

« En faite euh on arrivait pas à dormir alors euh... bégaya Dean.

-Oui on a conversé toute la nuit » acquiesça Castiel.

Chuck les fixa un moment avant de reprendre la parole mais il fut coupé.

« Dépêchez vous les filles ! J'ai faim moi ! » s'égosilla Ash, sur le pas de la porte.

Les garçons dévalèrent les escaliers à toute allure, pressés d'aller manger.

Quand ils arrivèrent, toutes les tables étaient prises. Ils durent se répartir dans les places qu'il restait.

Dean et Castiel se dirigèrent vers une table où il restait encore deux chaises libres. A la grande surprise du Winchester, elle était majoritairement composée de filles.

« Ah mais j'savais pas qu'il y avait des filles dans ce voyage ! » dit il avec un sourire charmeur, s'asseyant à côté d'une fille aux long cheveux roux. Elle portait un t-shirt _Le seigneur des anneaux_ de couleur verte et un jean élimé. Castiel prit place en face de son ami, et ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ah mais j'savais pas qu'il y avait des machos dans ce voyage ! » répliqua cette dernière.

Dean perdit son sourire, et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'évitant du regard.

« Sympa ton pyjama ! Nota la jeune fille.

-N'est ce pas ! Je trouve qu'il lui va très bien... » renchérit Cass.

La rousse lui lança un regard amical, en lui tendant la main :

« J'mappelle Charlie, se présenta-t-elle.

-Castiel répondit-t-il.

-Dean, Bougonna le châtain.

-T'as aucun humour p'tit ours ! » rigola-t-elle.

Dean se renfrogna encore plus, et touilla son chocolat chaud nerveusement. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Le brun exprima un sourire au vue du comportement enfantin de son ami.

«Vous venez d'où ? questionna Charlie en sirotant son jus d'orange.

\- Sioux Falls et toi ? répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

\- D'un coin paumé se nommant Yankton...Ah mais je suis déjà allé à Sioux Falls! C'était pour la SiouxperCon ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Mon petit frère y est allé aussi ce p'tit nerd! fit remarquer Dean, retrouvant son sourire.

\- Oh! Tu parles! Je pensais que tu avais perdu ta langue! constata-t-elle, ironiquement.

\- Mais y a pas de chat ici! »ricana-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Charlie regarda Castiel qui semblait perplexe, cherchant un éventuel chat dans la salle. Elle étouffa un rire en camouflant sa bouche avec sa main.

«Tu prends tout au premier degrés hein? le questionna Charlie d'un air amusé.

-Comment ça? » demanda le brun, confus.

Dean le regarda d'un air attendri et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ah, Cass, un jour tu vas me tuer avec ton innocence! » rigola t-il.

Castiel se leva en sursaut, une expression horrifiée sur son visage encore marqué par la fatigue.

« Je ne ferrai jamais ça! Je tiens trop à toi! » s'exclama t-il, inquiet.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui et son interlocuteur à son soudain haussement de voix. Le Winchester s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous leurs regards pesants. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il réalisa ce que son ami venait de lui avouer. Qu'il tenait à lui.

Castiel se rassit en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. Il lança des petits regards furtifs en direction de Dean. Ce dernier les remarqua, et encore sur les nerfs à cause des derniers événements qu'il avait subit depuis son réveil, il commença à s'énerver un peu.

« Qu'est ce que t'as?» grogna-t-il.

Le brun sursauta et demanda timidement en s'empourprant légèrement :

«Je n'ai pas compris le lien entre la langue et le chat, Dean. »

Le châtain roula les yeux tandis que la rousse se tordit de rire en manquant de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

« C'est une expression, Cass » répondit Dean d'une voix excédée.

Castiel baissa les yeux devant sa réponse peu explicative. Si seulement il pouvais être comme les autres, pensa-t-il.

Dean dut remarquer à ses actions que le brun s'était vexé car il posa sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter en signe d'excuse.

« J'suis désolé, je suis un peu de mauvaise humeur s'matin... se justifia le Winchester.

-C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas trop dormi cette nuit.»

Charlie les regarda tour à tour, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Ah mais vous êtes ensembles c'est ça?» lança t-elle.

Dean rougit de plus belle en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Castiel répondit calmement.

«Ben oui, bien sur!

-Quoi? s'exclama Dean, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Voyons Dean, on est dans la même chambre, tu t'en souviens pas? » expliqua le brun exaspéré.

Charlie ainsi que d'autres adolescents qui composaient la table se mirent à rire aux éclats devant leur comportement amusant.

Castiel, perplexe, se demandait pourquoi les gens rigolaient à leur conversation tandis que le Winchester replongea sa tête dans son bol de chocolat chaud en mastiquant machinalement son croissant pour éviter le regard pesant des autres.

Le petit déjeuner se termina sans autre incident. Les garçons durent remonter pour se préparer à la journée de ski qui les attendait.

* * *

Les jeunes sortirent, fin prêts, et firent la rencontre de leur moniteur de ski. C'était un homme de petite taille un peu rond-ouillé, avec des cheveux noir et une calvitie naissante, ainsi que des yeux chocolats espiègles. Il portait une expression autoritaire sur son visage, ce qui fit renoncer les garçons de se moquer de son accoutrement.

En effet, il était vêtu d'une combinaison noire, un petit cœur rouge placé sur la poitrine.

« Je suis Fergus, votre moniteur de ski. Il y a deux règles à respecter avec moi : vous devez m'obéir à la lettre et vous tenir à carreau. Si vous ne les respectez pas, je vous abandonne au milieu de la montagne, au fond de la forêt. »

Les jeunes le regardèrent avec effroi. Fergus, satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de procurer, poursuivit :

« Allez chercher votre matériel dans la cabane un par un. »

Les adolescent s'étaient mis en rang devant leur moniteur pour récupérer un à un leur matériel. Castiel fut le dernier à passer récupérer ses affaires : il galéra à accrocher ses chaussure aux skis et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres. Dans sa hâte, il se rapprocha un peu trop près de Dean et ce dernier bouscula son camarade de devant. Cette action créa une réaction en chaîne qui fit tomber tous les garçons les uns sur les autres, comme des dominos. Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté en marmonnant. Gordon s'approcha du maladroit en le montrant du doigt.

« Espèce de crétin!»

Dean se plaça entre Gordon et Castiel, prévenant une éventuelle bagarre. Alors que Benny s'apprêtait à répliquer, l'éducateur le coupa en grondant d'une voix forte :

« C'est quoi ton nom, mon garçon?

\- Castiel » murmura t-il d'une voix timide.

L'homme s'approcha de lui en mettant sa main derrière son oreille pour mieux entendre.

« Hein, quoi? Cul-stiel? Ça ne m'étonne pas, ton prénom colle bien avec ton comportement de personne coincée.» répliqua Fergus, un sourire carnassier collé au visage.

Tous les adolescents rigolèrent, à l'exception de Castiel, qui jeta un regard noir à Dean qui se reprit rapidement.

Le moniteur ramena l'attention générale à lui.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Maintenant, on va voir ce que vous valez. Pour cela, vous allez un par un effectuer ce parcours, ce qui me permettra de vous classer selon votre niveau.»

Dean, qui regardait Castiel pensivement pendant que les indications étaient données, fut précipitamment sorti de sa rêverie par la voix grave de Fergus.

« Toi là, celui qui regarde langoureusement Cul-stiel, vas y en premier et montre nous c'que t'as dans le ventre.»

Ce dernier se mit à se dandiner nerveusement. Il commença à ressentir une douleur oppressante au ventre, signe de son angoisse à l'idée de se lancer devant tout le monde : il n'avait jamais fait de ski.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers le petit parcours et entama le slalom qui se dressait devant lui. Il le termina sans trop de difficultés, et s'engagea confiant sur la piste en devers présente face à lui. Dean la descendit aisément mais à mi chemin, il commença à croiser ses jambes. Ses skis se chevauchèrent ce qui projeta Dean en avant. Il termina sa descente en faisant de multiples roulades. Sa chute s'arrêta lorsqu'il atterrit la tête la première dans une congère. Sa bouche était pleine de poudreuse, sa vue brouillée par l'épaisse couche de neige et il pouvait sentir de la glace à l'intérieur de sa combinaison. Il entendit une série de rires moqueurs venant du haut du tertre, ces camarades avaient donc remarqué sa cascade désastreuse.

«Bordel!» grommela-t-il.


	4. La résurrection

**A/N:** Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, on tient à s'excuser pour le retard de la sortie de ce chapitre, on a été assez occupées ses derniers temps :3 Profitez bien de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La résurrection.**

« Ah ah aha ah comme il s'est ramassé! » se moqua Gordon, se tordant de rire.

Dean se releva difficilement, une fine couche de neige glissant le long de son dos. Il fit un long soupir pour se redonner du courage avant de rejoindre les autres, la tête baissée et les bras pendant le long de son corps. Il fut accueilli par le sourire sardonique du moniteur.

« Décidément, Culstiel et toi vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués! Vous allez bien ensemble. Va te ranger derrière et prend bien en note ce que les autres font! » déclara Fergus d'une voix moqueuse.

Il se dirigea vers un rocher pour s'asseoir. Le winchester observa Castiel qui terminait difficilement son parcours. Le brun refusa catégoriquement d'effectuer la brève descente qui semblait l'effrayer. Fergus lui lança une réplique cinglante alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Dean toujours assis sur la grosse pierre. Ce dernier lui fit un peu de place pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

« Ça va Dean? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

-Ouais t'inquiète, il m'en faut plus pour m'atteindre! Répondit-il, d'une voix fière.

Castiel l'observa attentivement durant un moment alors que Dean portait son attention sur le parcours où un de ses camarades évoluait.

« Dean? Dit le brun, ramenant son attention vers lui.

-Oui ? »

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et tendit sa main vers le visage du châtain.

« Tu as de la neige sur tes cheveux. Il faut l'enlever sinon elle va fondre et tu vas tomber malade... »constata t-il tout en portant sa main vers les mèches blanchies par la neige de son ami, retirant délicatement le voile blanc qui y était présent.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de son camarade passer dans ses cheveux, une douce chaleur émana de la main de ce dernier, lui procurant une sensation de bien être qui le rendit confus. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Dean plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus de son ami, le fixant intensément. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il détourna le regard et rougit violemment.

Le brun le remarqua et s'inquiéta sur son état de santé.

« Dean ça va? Tu es tout rouge! As-tu de la fièvre ? » s'alarma le jeune homme.

Le winchester ne répondant rien, Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front pour prendre sa température. A sa grande surprise, sa peau était glacée.

« Tiens c'est bizarre, tu n'es pas chaud ...» fit remarquer le brun, perplexe. Dean loucha en regardant les doigts de Castiel se poser sur lui. Au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, un frisson le parcouru tout le long de son dos.

Brisant leur moment d'intimité, le moniteur s'avança et leur ordonna de s'approcher. Il allait annoncer les différents groupes selon le niveau de chacun.

«Écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire, je ne me répéterai pas. Voici les groupes : les plus forts, comme Benny et Gordon, iront dans le groupe des confirmés accompagnés du moniteur Luci, Ash, Balthazar, Kevin et Chuck vous resterez avec moi.»

Fergus continua son discours en énumérant le programme et les activités des prochains jours. Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, perplexe.

«Il nous a oublié? s'inquiéta le brun.

-On dirait bien.» répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

A vrai dire, le Winchester ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du ski, au contraire il serait ravi d'en être épargné. Il pourrait passer sa journée au chaud à lire des magasines, manger et dormir.

Alors que les élèves, sous l'ordre de Fergus, se dirigeaient vers le cabanon pour poser leur matériel, le moniteur s'avança vers les deux adolescents.

«Enfin, Culstiel et Dean, vous irez avec le groupe des poussins.»

Dean pouffa de rire devant ce nom ridicule.

«Si j'étais à ta place, je ne rigolerai pas . La plupart des gamins de huit ans sont plus forts que toi!»

Le Winchester se renfrogna, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et les retira vivement dès qu'il sentit la neige qui y était présente, lui provoquant une sensation de froid désagréable sur les doigts. Il était sur le point de rétorquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le moniteur avait raison, il était vraiment nul sur des skis.

«Bon, aller vite ranger votre matériel si vous voulez éviter que je vous abandonne ici!» déclara Fergus.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec empressement, avant de rejoindre leurs camarades.

«Ah enfin! On pensait que vous alliez passer la journée à vous peloter ! nargua Balthazar.

-Mais nous ne nous caressions pas sensuellement! souffla Castiel avec exaspération.

Dean commença à s'empourprer aux vues des insinuations de ses camarades. Il se mit à imaginer, malgré lui, sa main effleurant la joue de Castiel et l'autre ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns, son visage se rapprochant petit à petit du sien...

Il ferma les yeux et se donna mentalement une claque. Sa chute l'avait rendu cinglé...

« Je pense vraiment que tu es tombé malade, Dean.» déclara Castiel, préoccupé, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Winchester.

Ce dernier sursauta après le contact de la main du brun sur lui et s'écarta brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

« Espace personnel Cass!» s'exaspéra le winchester.

Castiel se recula, contrarié. Pourquoi est ce que Dean le rejetait tout d'un coup ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Voyant le malaise qui commençait à s'abattre sur le petit groupe, Kevin prit la parole.

« Bon les gars...on va pas rester ici à se geler! On devrait rentrer au chalet pour aller manger.

-Très bonne idée! » s'écria Ash, enjoué à l'idée de se remplir la panse.

Ils partirent enfin des pistes enneigés pour se diriger vers la cantine.

Les garçons étaient tous assis à la même table, cette fois ils avaient trouvé de la place. Depuis "l'incident", Dean et Castiel ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Pourtant, ils s'étaient tout naturellement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le châtain triturait nerveusement les lacets de son sweat : en effet, il n'avait quasiment pas touché à ses frites qui commençaient à refroidir. Ses camarades lui lançaient des regards inquiets, habitué à le voir s'empiffrer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Ça va pas Dean ? L'interrogea Benny, perplexe.

Dean releva la tête, surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Hein ? fit il, déboussolé.

-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, reprit Benny.

-On pourrait même dire qu'il est pas dans son assiette! » dit Ash, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, fier de sa blague.

La tablée s'esclaffa, Dean y comprit. Il sentit toute la pression retomber d'un cran et cela lui fit du bien. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers le brun qui portait un petit sourire que Dean trouvait terriblement mignon.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Les bruits autour d'eux s'estompèrent et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent enfermés dans leur bulle.

Dean, prit d'un élan de courage, tenta de s'excuser:

« Au fait, j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas être aussi dur...» Bredouilla Dean en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est pas de ta faute Dean! C'est moi... heu, je me rapprochais trop de toi et, heu...» bégaya Castiel en rougissant un peu.

Un grand sourire éclatant apparu sur la visage de Dean, et il passa son bras autour des ses épaules pour lui tapoter le dos.

« Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés! On a cru que votre dispute de couple durerait plus longtemps...» fit remarquer Balthazar, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité.

Se rendant compte de leur rapprochement gênant en public, les deux garçons rougirent instantanément, se détachant du regard de l'autre en se focalisant sur leurs plats.

Après le dessert, les adolescents eurent droit à un instant de pause dans leurs chambres avant d'attaquer leur prochaine activité, qui serait la visite d'un petit musée sur la faune et la flore.

Dean s'assit machinalement à côté de Castiel qui était sur son lit et sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de son frère.

 _"Salut grande sœur! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas transformé en bonhomme de neige... En tout cas de mon côté, c'est l'éclate!"_

Son petit frère avait joint une photo au message : c'était un selfie de lui et d'un jeune blondinet visiblement plus petit que lui. Sam faisait un signe de la paix avec sa main gauche et son voisin avait une sucette dans la bouche ainsi qu'un rictus moqueur qui ornait son visage.

Dean eut un petit sourire, et décida de lui répondre de la même manière.

 _"Salut Samantha! Dommage pour toi, je suis toujours en vie. Je vois que le soleil à l'air de bien te réussir... et j'ai l'impression que tu t_ ' _es chopé un parasite?"_

Il décida de pendre lui aussi un selfie pour le joindre à son message et voulut y inclure Castiel : il le pris par l'épaule et tendit son portable devant eux avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il remarqua que Castiel portait un air confus, étant visiblement peu habitué à prendre des photos. Il envoya au cadet la photo et reçu une réponse presque immédiate.

 _"Eh, j'ai l'impression que les filles ne te manquent pas trop Dean, tu t'es trouvé un joli petit ami!"_

Le Winchester sursauta lorsqu'il reçut le message tandis qu'au même moment, Castiel tentait de lire par dessus son épaule. Dean, rouge d'embarras, cacha vivement son téléphone de la vue de son ami.

« Bordel!» grogna-t'il.


End file.
